legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S9 P2/Transcript
(Blake's army and Grimoire's army both clash) ???: *Roar* ???: Destroy them all! Blake H: Don't hold back! We're gonna push 'em all down! Jaune: Right! Nora: WOO HOO!!! (The Defenders are seen watching) Alex: Blake... Jack: He's come back! Miles: He's got an army too! Kyle: Yeah, he- (Kyle then looks around) Kyle: Hold on. Emily: Hm? Kyle: Alex! Alex: Yeah? Kyle: Where's Erin and JEssica?! Alex: What!? Miles: Slimer's missing too! Ian: Ah crap, what happened to them!? (The heroes all look around) Alex: Oh man, this isn't good! Where are they!? (The scene then cuts to Slimer rolling behind a rock hiding from Glass as she still holds onto Blaze and Popsicle) Slimer: Phew, I think I lost her. Blaze: *Growls* Slimer: And it seems that Blake's forces have arrived. That means we've got another chance! Blaze: Don't bet on it! Popsicle: Bro... Blaze: Hm? Popsicle: I don't know how much more of this I can take... Blaze: I-It's okay sis! We're gonna get out of this mess! Popsicle: *Tears up a bit* Blaze: And when we do I'll melt this crazy slimeball! Slimer: Hey! Don't be mean! Blaze: I'll be as mean as I want to you! Slimer: Rude! Popsicle:... Blaze: Sis, help me out here! You wanna kill this slimeball as much as me right!? Popsicle:.... Blaze: Sis? Popsicle: *Tears up* Blaze: Nn, sis! Why are you crying?! Popsicle: I-I can't bro. I can't handle this. Blaze: Sis wait! It's gonna be okay! We're gonna break out of this junk together! Popsicle: B-Bro... Blaze: Don't let this slimy little traitor get to you! I won't let my little sister get hurt now you hear?! Popsicle:.... Blaze: Now just take it easy! We'll figure this out! Popsicle: *Sniffs and whimpers* Slimer: Awwww. (Slimer pats Popsicle's head) Slimer: It's okay. Popsicle: Please don't touch me... Blaze: Lay a hand on her and you're dead! Slimer: Hmmm.... Blaze: *Growls* ???: Slimy! (Batty then lands next to Slimer) Slimer: Batty! Batty: I've been looking for you! You weren't with the others so I figured something bad had happened! Slimer: Sorry Batty! I've been trying to keep a hold of these two. Trying to figure out how to cheer them up. Batty: Who are these two??? SLimer: Some fire man and a cute ice user. Blaze: STOP SAYING THAT ABOUT MY SISTER!!! Batty: Really now? Slimer: Yep! Blaze: *Thinking* Great. Two of the traitors. Batty: Well, do you need some assistance? Slimer: Oh yeah thanks! I need to get to Blake but there's this glass lady hunting me! Batty: Glass lady? ???: I think she means me. (Batty and Slimer look up to find Glass sitting in a tree) Slimer: AH THERE SHE IS!! Glass: I knew you couldn't have gone far from your precious God of Light's fight. Blaze: Glass! Popsicle: *Gasp* Alright! Now she'll save us! Glass: Now then, I'll ask again you ball of snot. Let those two go before I slice you to ribbons. Slimer: *Gasp* Batty: Hey! Now that was rude of you to say lady! Glass: Hm? Batty: Yeah you heard me! Glass: Hmm... (Glass looks at Batty) Glass: So, there's two freaks in the God of Light's army? ???: How rude! (Glass turns and is suddenly hit by tons of webs) Glass: AHH!! (Slimer and Batty look to see the Queen) Queen: No one says that about my little lovely's! Slimer: Queen! Batty: It's you! Queen: That it is! Blaze: AH COME ON!!! Popsicle: This just gets worse and worse...! Glass: *Snarls* YOU DIRTY LITTLE TRAITORS!! (A large shard glass shoots out of the web around her) Slimer: *Gasp* (Glass cuts herself free) Batty: Oh crap! Glass: This is it for you! Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts